I Don't Wanna Be A Lady
by Sazza
Summary: this is an alanna goes to the convent storie they are my fav. please read and review pg13 for kissing and laguage later on
1. Default Chapter

I DONT WANNA BE A LADY  
CHAPTER 1  
AT TREBOND  
  
~~~FB~~~ "I've seen many thing I don't understand. I'm sorry my child but you must go to the convent, it is you destiny." said Maude taking her hands out of the fire.  
"NO!" Alanna cried "I don't wanna be a lady." ~~~EFB~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 at the convent

I DONT WANNA BE A LADY  
CHAPTER 2  
THE CONVENT  
'' That was hours ago'' Alanna thought to herself '' To think I was that close to becoming the 1st lady knight in over a hundred years. Oh well you know what they say ' if you can't bet them join them.' because it is going to be 6 years till I get out of this hell hole.''  
she added silently to herself.  
Alanna rode her mare "Princess" into the stables and began to groom her.  
" Alanna don't do that it's what the stable boys are her for. Now come on and keep that dress out of the mud." Maude added seeing the evil grin on Alanna's face.  
'' That was the most unpleasant ride I've ever taken I'm going to get Maude for making me wear this dress so I had to ride side saddle.'' Alanna thought for the third time that minute.  
" Hurry up child we mustn't keep the priestess waiting" Maude called from the end of the hallway. Alanna approached Maude outside an old ugly door. Maude pushed it oped and they went inside. On the other side of the room they walked into was another door not as ugly as the first but ugly all the same. As they walked into the room the door opened and an old lady walked out.  
"Alanna of Trebond, Priestess Maude the head is waiting for you. If you would follow me please." and with that said she walked through the door again. The head priestess was an old lady sitting at a desk.   
" Please sit my children make your self comfortable." and that they did for even thought the chairs were old they very comfy. "Now Alanna your years here will be filled with learning the different arts of being a lady. You will learn embroidery, dancing, deport, manners and by the looks of magic as well." the priestess explained "Breakfast is at 7am sharp I advise you not to be late. Your first class is embroidery at 8:15am then you have dancing at 9:45 and after that is deport at 11:15 and then you have at 12:45pm manners then in addition to your other classes is 1 more class magic and it begins at 2:15 finishing at 4:00pm with a brief lunch. At 5:00 until 6:45 the girls have free time to go into the city or sit and read. Then it is time to get ready for dinner at 7:30 until 8:45 and lights are out at exactly 9pm no exceptions. Have you got all that?" the priestess asked   
"I think so" Alanna replied  
"Good now Marie! come in here please." the head priestess called and a young girl walked in. " Alanna Marie will be your maid fro the time you are here. Now l suggest you get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." 


	3. Chapter 3 classes 3 years later

I DON'T WANNA BE A LADY  
Chapter 3   
CLASSES   
3 YEARS LATER  
  
Alanna ran into the classroom just as the priestess was about to call her name.  
"Present!" she gasped as she sat down.  
" late again I see Alanna" the priestess replied smirking   
" yes priestess Mary, sorry priestess Mary it will never again I promos ."  
"Alanna, please correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that what you've been saying for the last 3 years?" Alanna put on her innocent face and looked at the priestess "Never mind just sit down" Just as Alanna sat down the bell went and she ran out of the classroom again. She ran as fast as she could, because today was the day that she was going to test the new spell she wrote. She ran into her room and began to collect the thing she needed for her spell it had to be done now.  
She sat down in front of the fire and began to chant the spell as she threw the herds into the flames. All of a sudden a room formed in the fire and on the bed was a young boy in a pages uniform   
"THOM!!!" Alanna cried   
The boy turned to face the fire. When the boy saw Alanna he screamed and fainted. He woke up a few minutes later and went to sit by the fire.  
"Alanna is that you?" he asked "how did you do this I've been trying for years to find a spell that can cover a distance this long,"   
"Ahh dear brother, I didn't find this spell I wrote so of coarse you wouldn't be able to find it in the library. So tell me about life at court."   
While Alanna and Thom were talking and laughing about their lives for the past 3 years, Prince Jonathan walked into Thom's rooms after looking all over the palace for him. Jonathan sat on Thom's bed and watched as Thom laughed and talked with the girl in the fire.   
'She's beautiful' The Prince thought to himself 'I wonder who she is'  
"Ahh Thom who is that sitting on your bed?" Alanna asked her brother "you are obviously busy I'll talk to you later. Love you Thom."  
"Love you too Malady." Thom said as Alanna winced at the name her brother called her. Pleased with the reaction Thom said "Bye" and with that the sell was broken and Alanna fell into a deep sleep.  
At The Palace   
"Come on Thom who was she please!" Jon pleaded for the 40th time in the last 2 minutes  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Thom replied without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.  
"Who is she?" Jon asked again really getting on Thom's nerves.  
"Who is who?" asked a voice from the doorway "Is she beautiful?"  
"Raoul do you really think I'd be asking if she wasn't? How stupid do you think I am?" Jon asked Raoul  
"So Thom?" Raoul asked Thom  
"What?"  
"Who is she?" Raoul and Jon asked  
"Look if you are going to faun over some girl who Jon saw in the fire your lives must be pretty sad." and with that he walked out of the room leaving a very confused Prince and Raoul who were still trying to figure out what Thom meant.  
At The Convent  
When Alanna woke up she found herself in a room that seemed to belong to a healer. She sat up and looked at her new surroundings.  
"She's awake!"cried a voice in the room  
"Alanna are you ok?" another voice asked   
"Yes, but who are you?" Alanna asked the two girls sitting by the bed.  
"Alanna it's me Stephanie, Do you remember we used to dunk Thom in the duck pond when we were 6." The first voice answered. As Alanna's memory came make she got up and ran to hug her old friend then she turned to the other girl sitting in the corner.  
"That must mean Katie is that you?" she asked as the girl nodded and was squeezed into a huge hug.  
"Alanna air." Katie choked   
"Sorry. So how have you been you can tell me all about life over tea come on." 


	4. chapter 4 corus and jon

I DON'T WANNA BE A LADY  
Chapter 4   
CORUS AND JON  
"Thom! Where are you?" Alanna asked into the fire "Hurry up! Where are you it's 10 o'clock at night your supposed to be in bed." Just as Alanna was about to break the spell she heard the door open and someone creep in. Furious she yelled "THOM WHAT KEPT YOU SO LONG!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!!!! YOUR VERY LUCKY I'M NOT IN THAT ROOM WITH YOU OF YOU WOULD BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN!!!!!!" startled the figure turned and looked at the flames burning in the fire. Flabbergasted he asked   
"Who are you? And what is your face doing in the fire?" 'Gosh it's the girl from before' he thought to himself  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in Page Thom's rooms?" Alanna demanded shocked at man's appearance. He had the most handsome sapphire blue eyes and coal black hair.  
"I do believe I asked you first." the man replied enticively  
"Your flirting with me" Alanna told him directly   
"I can't lie to a beautiful lady such as yourself" Jon replied seductively.  
'I've seen him somewhere before. I wonder where' suddenly Alanna's eyes widened in shock. 'He's the prince. Now I wonder what the crowned prince of Tortall is doing in a page's chambers.  
"Please excuse my rudeness, your highness" She said while curtsying "Please permit me to ask you a question your highness but what are you doing in the page's rooms?"  
"Well know you know who I am it is my turn to know who you are." The Prince said  
"Countess Alanna of Trebond My prince and you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in page Thom's rooms? And don't tell me he is because I've been waiting for 2 hours and I haven't seen him."  
"Well Countess the 'mage' played a little trick on me today and I'm trying to find a little dirt on him." The Prince replied.  
"Your Highness, may I suggest frogs in his bed. That way you wont take the blame." Alanna proposed  
"Why wont I?"  
"Because he will think it was me. It's what I do when I'm mad at him and he knows it well. You wont even have to stay awake because you will be able to hear him scream all the way in Tyra. Your highness could you do me a little favour? Could you give this to Thom and tell him that someone is very angry with him? I don't think I can hold this spell for much longer. Here you can have one too. It is the spell that I wrote to help me talk to Thom." she passed a piece of paper and an envelope through the fire and fainted, breaking the spell.  
' Gods she must be an angel' Jon breathed before going to look for Thom. " Thom where are you?" Jonathan asked walking down a corridor.  
"Yes Jon?" Thom said coming out of an old sorcery library. "What's wrong?"  
"I've got something for you. And by the way who is countess Alanna?" Jon added  
"From where?" Thom asked   
"Trebond of course why else would I be asking you?"  
"I don't know any Countesses and the ruler of Trebond is my father, Lord Alan. So what do you have for me?"  
" This, here, she gave it to me. Remember, Thom, lights out in 10 minutes." and he walked off in the direction he came.   
Thom opened the letter he handed him and gasped when he saw the sender.  
The letter read:  
  
' To: Barron Thom of Trebond  
From: Countess Alanna of Trebond  
  
Dearest Thom,  
Where the hell where you? You missed the whole funeral and only just got your inheritance, because of me might I add. But  
I still get to be higher than you, as always.  
  
Anyway inclosed is the spell I wrote and times I will be in my rooms, but I warn you don't use it to talk to ANYONE for more than one hour or you will faint from the amount of your gift needed for the spell.  
  
CYA THOM  
LOVE YA  
HUGS AND KISSES  
  
*COUNTESS ALANNA OF TREBOND*'  
  
  
Thom reread the letter time and time again until a servant came and told him he was supposed to be in bed an hour ago. Thom got up thinking ' Barron Thom has a nice ring to it'   
He got into bed and thought 'I have to talk to Alanna' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thom yelled and woke up the whole castle.  
Everyone cracked up laughing when Thom walked into class the next morning "ALANNA!!!!!!" Jon teased but stopped when he saw Thom glare at him. "So I see I got you back, Thom" Jon said grinning  
"You talked to her didn't you? You talked with Alanna, and you survived?" Thom added suspiciously "Oh no!!! What did she tell you?"   
  
That night Thom sat in front of the fire and began the chant that Alanna had sent him as soon as he finished three ladies came into view, the two talking to Alanna seemed awfully familiar.  
"Countess Alanna, Barron Thom would like to speak with you" the girls looked in the direction the voice come and giggled.  
"Hello Thom." they said simultaneously   
"Thom you remember Stephanie of Pitstock and Princess Katie of Disbury don't you? To refresh your memory we used to dunk you, Prince Piere and cousin Emily in the duck pond back home" Seeing Thom's scared expression she added"I see you remember them, now what do you want to tell me?"  
"Well, Countess, the King has granted permission for you and some friends to come and visit me at the palace, and guess what Prince Piere will be there." Thom added lordly.  
The girls squealed and replied they would be there in two weeks. 


	5. just a note *please read*

Hey this is just a small note to say   
*im sorry it is taking so long for me to update and i asure you i have written more than this but i can be boithered to type it up.  
*ive written the first 13 chapters and they are all longer than the ones that ive put up so far   
* id like to than everyone who reviewed my story and im writing two more   
*id like to thank all my friends who have let me put thier names in my story:  
stephanie pitstock  
katie disbury  
tobias {jacqui's cat}  
toby{jacqui's bog}  
*id also like to thank Rhapsody for reading over my stroy before i put it up on ff.net {she has read the whole thing she is one of the lucky ones}  
  
im going now for everyone who is too board and is reading this   
ill update soon the next chapter is not that long  
  
  
PS sorry for the 1st chapter but i wanted to put you in suspence but then i realised it was cruel so i put up the other 2 chapters. 


	6. another note sorry its taking so long

Hey everyone it's me!

I'm so sorry 'bout not updating but I can't be bothered to type all three stories at a time. I'll be getting a new story up soon 

And updating this one I'm almost finished the fifth chapter

Remember I don't own Tamora Pierce  

CYA 

         BYE

                 LUV SAZZA*


End file.
